


The Frye's Pet

by consultations



Series: Evie and Rookie [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Almost Sex, F/F, Reader being held hostage, general violence, lady kisses, swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultations/pseuds/consultations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day, you and the twins go to The Fight Club to enjoy a good evening when you get kidnapped by Templars</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Evening Out

**Author's Note:**

> I have a problem and way too much time on my hands, I'm so sorry.  
> I'm not sure what I should tag this as so if you feel I should add something please don't hesitate to tell me.
> 
> I have trouble writing longer pieces so this is me attempting something longer so I'm sorry if it's kind of shit.

Evie pushed you against the wall of her carriage kissing you soundly as her hands frantically pulled at your jacket to get it off.

"Watch the head, love." You mumbled against her lips.

Once your coat was thrown to the floor and your arms were free they sought out her face for you to angle it upwards so you could kiss down her jaw and neck. Meanwhile her hands were busy opening your trousers eager to get them off. She let out a moan when you nibbled on her collarbone, something you knew she adored.

 

You both had quite the scare today when what was left of the Templars ambushed yourself and Jacob along with some of the other Rooks.

Thankfully the train was close and Evie heard the commotion bringing more Rooks to help you all. The two of you were fighting side by side like wildfire until a brute rammed you across the brawl and into a brick wall like you were nothing more than a rugby ball. Despite being winded and definitely hurting (especially in the head area), you fought a good fight and managed to gut the bastard.  
You looked around the chaos, greens over taking reds. You saw Jacob taking on two Blighters like it was a breeze but the more you looked around the more you started to worry. Evie was no where in sight. 

Dazed you had stumbled back into the thick of it searching for her to no avail. You called out her name as you slashed at a skinny Blighter who may have been smaller than you. You didn't like loosing her in fights, you worried too much even if she could handle herself. Finally the last of the Blighters were dead and you wandered to Jacob who was searching for you and his sister. He let out a relieved sigh to see you walking towards him only to frown when he saw Evie wasn't trailing behind.

"Evie?" He shouted in panic.

There was groaning from the other side of our brawl. The two of you ran towards the faint noise and the closer you got the more you saw the faint moving of a dead Brute. Underneath was Evie struggling to get out from under his massive weight. Jacob heaved the man off her in a frenzy while you helped her sit up.

"You alright sister dearest?" He laughed out of breath with a smile on his face.

"Oh yeah, just peachy." She frowned.

You couldn't help the laughter bubble up inside you. Out of all the ways for Evie to die, suffocation from a Blighter was by far the funniest. Her frowned only increased the more Jacob and you laughed.

 

Now the two of you were trying to get rid of the anxious feeling of almost loosing each other by doing the one thing that brought you physically as close as possible.

Your fingers trailed down her chest to start undoing the many buttons on her many layers. You brought your lips back to hers and she let out a shaky breath with a wicked smile when you took hold of her bottom lip with your teeth.

"I thought that brute had you." She sighed when you let go of her lip. You pushed her coat off to get to her next layer.

You kissed her again to reassure you were here in case she forgot. "Wouldn't dream of it, darling." You replied equally as breathy. "Had me worried sick when I couldn't find you afterwards."

"As if I was going out by being crushed by Blighter." She scoffed against your lips all the while her fingers unbuttoning your shirt. "The shame of it."

You let out a laugh before kissing her. She moaned into it wanting more. Everyone of your senses were appointed to her and you barely heard the knock on the door. Knock was putting it lightly. More like banging against the door. You did however notice Evie pull away just as Jacob waltzed in.

"Oh god!" He shielded his eyes and turned towards the wall almost tripping on his feet as he did so.  
You bit your lip to hide your snickering as you started doing the buttons up on your shirt.

"Jacob." Evie said still breathless, shirt already prim and proper. She slipped her arms into her coat while you picked yours up to let it hang in your hand. "You can turn around now."

He spun on his heel, face slightly red at catching you in such a compromising position.

"Glad to know who's the top." He winked at his sister. She blushed and let out an annoyed groan. He continued ignoring her. "It's time to leave for the fight."

The two of you previously in the day promised the younger twin to go watch him fight tonight.

"You're not seriously considering going after what happened today?" Evie scowled, all business and no fun.

"Why not? I didn't get a scratch on me, just a warm up if any." He shrugged carelessly. "Come on, Rookie! I know you love going to fights, especially when I'm going to win." You nodded in agreement. Evie turned to you unimpressed.

"Evie, darling." You sweet talked her, hand running up her arm. "Jacob can't lose, and I could really use the money. The cat is eating me out of house and home. I think she may be pregnant." You frowned slightly at the thought of kittens. Evie didn't look convinced. You took the small step to get close to her and kissed her cheek. "Please?" You whispered into her ear low enough that even Jacob couldn't hear. "When we get back, we can continue where we left off."

She turned to look you in the eyes. "You best hope so." She said seriously.

Grinning like a child you pulled away and jumped on your way towards the door. Jacob seeming pleased at the outcome as well.

 

The arena was packed with people shouting and cheering. It was about three fights in and the campion was getting pretty cocky with himself so Jacob put his name in. The man had shed his clothing, save his boots and trousers, leaving it in the care of his sister and you.

He leaned over the fence to have a few last words with Evie. Mainly telling jokes and being a general tit like always.

"'Scuse me, Frye's. I have a bet to place." You winked at Jacob before weaving your way through the crowd for the bookie.

The man was across the room much to your annoyance. The worst thing about it all was how many times you had to duck to avoid having an elbow shoved into your face. To be fair, you were too busy watching for elbows, you completely forgot about fists. Which turned out to be the worst of your problems as one came directly into your face knocking you unconscious. In your defence, it didn't take much after your previous head injury but you were still pretty shamed about it.

 

Your head was swimming like you had to much to drink. It hurt a lot, you would know, you were practically stabbed before. Your chest was bound to a chair and your hands tied to the arms with your feet tied to the legs.

Lifting up your head you blinked a few times dazed. If the blood drops on your trousers had anything to do with it, you'd guess you had a head injury.

Leaning casually on the desk or the doorframe or against the bookshelf were two Blighters and one very angry looking man in a nice outfit, complete with a red Templar cross on the pocket.

Of course it couldn't have been some poor sod from your past. Had to be Templars. Which meant they wanted information from you. Which meant they knew you were close to the twins, how close, you doubt they knew. This also meant it wasn't likely for them to kill you. It had been a long while since you were in such a unpleasant situation.

"Hello boys." You said to ease them. You leaned back in the chair as much as you could trying to look as cocky as Jacob would in such a situation.

"Which one of your fists was I acquainted with? I'd like to meet him again." You smiled at them. The Templar nodded to one of this lackeys who cracked his knuckles and punch you across the jaw. 

Immediately you tasted blood. Shaking your head to try to get rid of the pain You waded the blood up and spat towards the Templar. 

"Felt better the first time." You admitted to them.

"What do you know of the Frye twins?" The Templar asked calmly like he was almost bored.

"Nothing, I just work for them." You lied. You knew everything about the Frye's. The other lackey came and smacked your face. You glared at him angrily.

"I don't have time for games, child. I know you're the Frye's pet so tell me what you know or I'll kill you!" The Templars temper flared.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" You asked him innocently. A fist to your gut was the response. "You're not going to kill me. You wouldn't have risked taking me with them so close unless I was important to you."

"By the end of this, you'll wish you were dead." He nodded again.

A lackey pulled out a knife and dug it into your cheek slicing you down towards your chin. You sucked In a breath at the pain but tried your best to remain strong.

"Where are they located!" The Templar demanded. You spat more blood at him. "They'll find me you know, and I hope I get to watch as they slice your throat."

There was another fist into your face on the side of your wound. The pain was too much, you passed out again.


	2. Worry and Saving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait any longer to put this out. I'm really impatient, that is my curse.
> 
> I've tried something a little different. Considering our main character has been kidnapped I figure we should find out how Evie was coping with all of this.

EVIES POV

When she didn't come back when the fight started, my head perked up in worry. When she didn't return after the first round I figured she got talking with an old friend, she did knew a lot of people in all walks of life after all. After the second fight I went to see Jacob. He was sweaty and grinning like a child in a candy shop, enjoying every minute of his time in the ring. He was hit for the first time during the last round, by the looks of it he let his opponent hit him to give the poor man some self confidence before he knocked him down like the others. He was playing an elaborate game with them all, making them look like they had a chance.

"Have you've seen Rookie in the crowd?" I asked loudly over the noise as I peered around still searching for her.

"No, can't say I have." He shook his head and took a quick look as well. His face turned to mine again and his joyful expression changed to one of concern. "How come you ask?"

"She hasn't come back to our seat." I informed him.

"I bet she's around here somewhere. She has to be, wouldn't miss collecting her payment or leaving you for that matter." He winked trying to lighten the mood. It wasn't helping. I stared at him seriously and for once he stopped trying to make light of a situation. "Two more rounds and I win. We'll look for her then. I'll make it quick."

The bell rang and Jacob pushed off the side and spun around taunting the man forward. With three punches, the man was knocked to the ground unconscious.

I watched the arena helplessly as the man was dragged away. The next challenger stepped in looking mean and determined. When the bell rang I turned to Jacob who taunted the man forward. He dodged two attacks and I watched proudly as Jacob knocked him out as well.

"We have a champion!!" Shouted the bookie running into the ring.

There were grumbles from the crowd as the losers left with their tails between their legs. The few who did win collected their prizes, sadly none of them were her. The arena was near empty now and there was still no sign of her.

I hopped over the fence to join Jacob and the bookie. My brother was handed his winnings. I handed him his coat and he tucked them in the inside pocket before shrugging on his shirt.

"Have you've seen a small lass? Very prettty, hair about this length," he motioned on his chest the length of it. "Probably had a mouth on her?"

I gave him her real name and he only frowned and shook his head. "Don't ring a bell, sorry." He walked away.

"Someone must have taken her." I stated firmly as I handed Jacob his vest and jacket. "She didn't make it to the bookie, Jacob."

He put a hand on my shoulder making me face him. "She's a smart lass. I'm sure she can handle herself until we find her."

"Scuse me, sir, ma'am." Said a young looking lad. He hobbled over quickly looking hopeful. "I overheard you sayin' you was lookin' for a girl?"

Jacob's hand dropped to his side and his eyes narrowed. "Yes, what's it to you?"

"Just figure I could be of some help." The boy stated. "Saw some of them Blighters knock one out an' pull her out of 'ere. Overheard 'em sayin' somethin' bout takin' her to a factory."

"Did they mention which factory?" I asked urgently frightening the child some.

"No ma'am. But the only one round 'ere is an empty one that belonged to that Starrick fella."

"Where is it?" You demanded darkly.

"Down the road three blocks and up a lil ways towards the Thames." He provided. "Hope you find her. 'Em Blighters can be a nasty piece of work."

"We can handle it, lad." Jacob gave him a shilling. "Thanks for the help."

I took off running immediately. My heart was pounding in my chest. They would kill her, or worse, torture her. I don't know what I would do if they killed her. I needed her. I loved her. I launched my rope up to the roof of the nearest building. I heard Jacob close behind me as I started running again.

"Evie! We can't just go in there guns blazing!" He said breathlessly after me.

I stopped and spun on my heel. How could he say such a thing? She was his friend too! I felt tears well up in my eyes. "That's rich coming from you!" I retorted angrily pushing him back. "There's no time to plan! The Templars have her, Jacob!"

"I'm not talking about planning, sister." He shook his head. "Just a little more insight, and a little more Rooks!"

He was right. For once in his life, Jacob was the calm collected one ready to do this tactically rather than bluntly. He was thinking clearly while I realized I was a mess of worry and anger. So much for not letting personal feelings compromise the mission. Letting down father was significantly less important to me at the moment than losing her.

"Fine." I agreed after rubbing my face trying to clear my head. "Let's just hurry."

He nodded and we ran towards the factory. I kept an eye on the streets, but not a single band of Rooks in sight. We were on our own in this fight.

We crouched on the rooftop across from the factory. What was suppose to be an abandoned one with Starrick being dead was quite busy with guards milling about keeping their eyes open for us.

With a deep breath, I blinked and my Sight came of use when I located many inside the building and Rookie strapped to a chair in the office over looking the floor. She was being beaten. I let out a whimper of horror.

"They wouldn't be hitting her if she wasn't alive." Jacob told me seriously. "She must be telling them off something fierce."

"Wouldn't be her if she didn't." I replied grimly.

Jacob tucked his hat away and pulled up his hood grinning. "Ready to get our little Rook back?"

I pulled up my own hood and nodded before launching my rope towards the factory.

 

READERS POV

You lulled your head around as you came back to consciousness, head still throbbing (not that you'd suspect it would stop) you moaned at the pain hitting you like a nasty wave. A hand gripped your matted hair and pulled you head back harshly causing you to wince and give a small shout.

"Tell us where the Frye's are and we'll let you go." The Templar said clearly getting frustrated with you.

"Never." You mumbled weakly. "I'd rather die than tell you where they are."

Their blade came out again and the man carved a crude looking line into your forearm. You couldn't hold back the shout of protest. A familiar darkness started to cloud your eyes. No, not yet. He stepped back and cleaned the blade on his pant leg.

"Bite me you pompous prat." You replied.

A few swift punches came at your gut. Each time you let out a whimper. You hurt so much, the bounds too tight, the beatings to frequent. The darkness too strong. You were crumbling apart but nothing would make you say a word.

The Templar himself pulled your head up by your hair. "Are you willing to talk, yet?"

"What do you think?" You seethed up at him. "You can shove your order up your arse."

The Templar raised his hand to beat you but the door to the office burst open and a very scared looking Blighter came in.

"Sir! They-They're all d-dead! The-The twins are h-here for their pet!" He stammered.

"I told you they'd come." You managed to smile some despite the pain.

There was a loud thunk on the roof and you saw a hand reach down and grab the man by his scruff and lift him up. The sound of a blade was all you heard before a body was dropped in a heap in the doorway, throat slit.

"Protect the door!" The Templar ordered.

His lackeys strode towards the door and with two swift swishes they were falling backwards with knives embedded into their skulls.

From the darkness of the factory strode Evie. She didn't dare look at you directly. You knew she wouldn't be able to keep herself composed if she did.

The Templar pulled your head back making you whimper in pain and cocked a gun to you temple.

"Take another step forward and I'll kill her!" He said frantically hiding behind your beaten limp frame like a coward.

"Why can't you die like a man!" You hissed, weakly protesting the bindings.

The Templar ignored you. You heard the sound of Jacob jumping onto the metal floor behind Evie still hiding in the shadows.

Evie stood frozen in spot, not knowing what to do. She didn't dare risk the chance of his bluff and you respected that, but if he killed you, they'd definitely kill him mercilessly like he deserved. It would just be a shame that you wouldn't be able to watch.

He was quick, but I saw it happen like time had slowed down. With one hand Jacob pushed Evie to the ground while the other pulled out his revolver and shot towards the two of you. Your ears rang harshly with the sound of it in the closed space.

You couldn't see how much of the mans head was poking out behind you but it couldn't have been much. Your eyes shut and braced yourself for the impact, even though you wouldn't be alive to do so, a fact that didn't come to mind. The man collapsed behind you, bringing the chair you were tied to down with him jostling every wound you had.

"Oh lord," Evie whispered to herself and crawled towards you. She brought out her hidden blade and cut your bindings making you fall limply to the floor. She held you gingerly and Jacob pushed the Templar and the chair away from you and kneeled on the other side of you.

"You could have shot me." You said weakly.

"But I didn't." Jacob reminded you quickly.

"If I don't die from this, I'm going to hit you." You replied calmly before letting the darkness take you knowing you were safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still have a tumblr that I need to update. Please feel free to message me there: sittingonafence.tumblr.com


	3. Safe and Sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little conclusion to this story because I have a need for happy endings.
> 
> Thank you all so much for putting up with these, I really appreciate it!

The pain was eased a little when you woke. Knowing from last time you didn't sit up, not that you had the energy to do that. You Only looked around where you were. Your room. Jacob asleep at your desk. The cat sleeping around his head and Evie in a chair by your beside. A hand holding yours and her other arm supporting her head. She was sleeping, and by the looks of how awful the both of them looked, they hadn't been doing a lot of it.

You squeezed Evie's hand slightly. And she jolted upright. Her eyes searching for any kind of harm on your person before looking into your eyes and realizing you were awake.

"Thanks for saving me." You rasped out. "Even if your brother almost shot me." You glared at the blissfully sleeping man.

"He is the third best shot." She noted positively.

"After myself and you. I don't like those odds."

She let out a laugh before lifting the hand she was still holding to kiss it. You noticed your arm bandaged up and your brows furrowed at the sight.

"How's my face looking?" You asked her.

"Beautiful as ever." She replied. You frowned at the answer. She sighed and told you the truth. "There's quite a bit of bruising around your jaw, and you're going to have a scar from the wound they gave you."

"Maybe I could pretend I'm Maxwell Roth to frighten Jacob." You mused. Evie giggled humourlessly looking towards her brother fondly.

"He did do most of the life saving." She reminded you.

You sighed. She was right, as always. "Guess I can't be too cross with him now can I." You grumbled.

The cat stretched, tickling Jacob's nose and waking him up with a start. He watched the feline hop onto your bed and walk up beside you to demand to be loved by your free hand. You complied easily noticing the raw skin around your wrist.

"You're up." You said to Jacob. "I believe I told you I'd hit you if I survived this."

He let out a laugh. "When you can get on your feet, I'll give you one free hit." He compromised smiling and walking towards us. He frowned at the cat. "Always bit me when I wanted to give it a bit of petting."

"She doesn't like being touched, unless it's Rookie." Evie told him.

"You couldn't have told me two days ago when it kept biting me?" He argued and sat on the foot of your bed gently.

"Had to entertain myself somehow." She shrugged innocently. You let out a small laugh but stopped to grimace at the pain. Evie's head turned to yours quickly to make sure you were okay. "Take it easy darling." She urged using her soothing voice.

You frowned at her tone, she noticed it and smiled apologetically. "Ms Jones was making us some stew. She'll be pleased to know you're awake." Evie informed you.

"I'll go let her know shall I?" Jacob smirked. He was up to no good.

"Good. I'm starved." You replied. "Help me sit up, if you wouldn't mind lovie?"

Jacob got to his feet and helped his sister sit you up by placing the pillows behind you. Evie deemed his services no longer needed and he left the room in search for your land lady.

"He's been flirting with her for the last two days." She sighed with a shake of her head as she sat down by your knees.

"Do you blame him?" You asked smirking. She groaned in response only making your smile bigger. "Hold on, two days?"

The cat came to sit on your lap, thankfully you didn't have any bruises there. You absently buried your fingers in her fur.

"You were pretty out of it most of the time. But I figure that was because of the medicine." She explained. "Luckily your wounds didn't get infected. The doctor was here this morning and told us you were on the mend."

"What lie did you tell him?" You questioned.

"Jacob blurted out that you fell down a flight of stairs." She sighed embarrassed to be related to him. You smiled but forced yourself not to laugh.

Evie took hold of your hand, playing with your fingers to keep her mind busy. "How do you feel?"

"Like I fell down a flight of stairs." You replied. She let out a laugh.

"I'll give you more pain killers if you need them." She offered.

You shook your head. "I need to eat."

Ms. Jones came in then with a tray with three bowls of stew. Jacob carried the napkins proudly behind her.

"Had to see you were awake for myself, dear." She smiled and set the tray down on your desk. She handed Jacob a bowl, one to Evie and finally gingerly gave you the last. "Jacob and Evie haven't left your side the entire time. You've got a good set of friends in these ones, better keep them around."

"I plan to Ms. Jones." You smiled at her. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"It's no problem, love. Anything you need, I'm just a shout away."

She kissed your hair and walked out the door, closing it behind her. The stew was delicious like You thought it would. Anything she made was fantastic. Jacob clearly agreed considering half of his bowl was empty.

"Have you named the cat yet?" He blurted out through a full mouth of stew.

"Molly." You nodded surely.

"Why Molly?" Evie asked after she swallowed her mouthful.

"Why not?" You shrugged. Jacob pointed to you using his spoon and gave you an approving nod, mouth once again full. Evie only giggled but accepted it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Tumblr where you are free to give me feedback and the like: sittingonafence.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr that I'll update this entire series to when I have proper Internet: sittingonafence.tumblr.com


End file.
